Slide show applications are used to generate one or more images and provide the images to an audience. The collection of images may have a message or theme, such as a business meeting or lecture content. Some slide show applications allow a user to insert media into one or more slides. The media may include text, images or video. In some cases, slide show applications allow user to associate the inserted media with a hyperlink. In this case, if a user viewing a presentation selects the hyperlink, the slide show may perform a task. The task may include navigating to a particular slide, navigating to a web page, or opening up a file using its corresponding application.
The scope of the interactivity provided by slide show applications is limited. An author of a slide show is constrained by structured slideshow templates when generating a slide show. As such, slide show applications do not allow a user much freedom in constructing a slide show. Further, slide shows are not suitable for interactive presentations. They are designed for one-way communication of information to an audience. Though a presenter may manipulate slide show features to enhance a slide show experience, slide show applications do not allow for much individual interactivity for members of an audience.